Zorg ZF-1 Pod Weapon
Zorg ZF-1 Pod Weapon System is a combination weapon designed and developed by arms dealer Jean-Baptiste Zorg in The Fifth Element. ''The Fifth Element (1997) The ZF-1 was first demonstrated to the Mangalores by Zorg, who promised them crates of these weapons in exchange for the case of stones. When he found the case empty, Zorg went to leave without giving the crates to the Mangalores who angrily held him at gunpoint. Changing his mind, Zorg let them have one crate, but after leaving, one of the Mangalores activated the weapon's self-destruct, causing many of the others to be caught in the blast. Zorg later used this weapon on the luxury cruiser Fhloston Paradise before he met his demise. Technical Readout The ZF-1 is an ambidextrous multifunctional weapon incapable of being detected by X-Rays featuring a titanium recharger, 3000 round clip (given the weapon is energy based and so the clip has no moving parts, this is not strictly incorrect, though calling the shots "rounds" is) with a burst of 3 or 300. It also features a variety of other fire modes as well, including a self-destruct button. *'Replay Button:' The ZF-1 can be set to so that the first round fired acts as a beacon for guided bullets, causing all subsequent shots to home in on the original one's impact point. *'Rocket Launcher:' The ZF-1 features a small yellow rocket which devastates any target it hits. *'Arrow Launcher:' Zorg demonstrated that from the sides of the ZF-1 were two launchers with a total of 10 arrows, 5 in each launcher. The arrowheads were each either explosive or had poisonous gas heads. *'Net Launcher:' For non-lethal takedowns, the ZF-1 is also known to have a net launcher to capture, rather than kill the target. *'Flamethrower:' Zorg's personal favorite, the ZF-1 features a short ranged flamethrower. *'Ice Cube System:''' A new device the ZF-1 possesses is a weapon able to freeze people. Behind The Scenes The Zorg ZF-1 props were made by armorer Simon Atherton from machined aluminum main assemblies with fiberglass shells, each prop weighing around fifteen pounds. Each function of the ZF-1 demonstrated by Zorg was a separate prop which only had that one function. The front of the ZF-1 incorporates several industrial piping fittings which formed part of the mechanisms of some props, mounting a compressed air line for the arrow launcher or a fuel line for the flamethrower, for example. The blank-firing prop used for the "replay button" demonstration was built around a fully automatic AKS-74U carbine, and the AK's magazine can be seen projecting from the bottom of the weapon in many shots, such as the image shown at the top of the page. This version can be distinguished from the others by a cutout on the right side of the ZF-1's body, for the AK's ejection port. The props could not fold up, and the folded ZF-1s are inert fiberglass shells. The effect of the weapon unfolding appears to have been accomplished using a stop-motion model. Category:Content